Into My Arms
by MissPettigrew
Summary: One shot! Thor is at a loose end and needs a place to stay. Ellie, a struggling writer, has a home she adores but if she wants to keep it she's going to need a flat mate. (My first published fanfic so I'm basically throwing science at the wall here to see what sticks!)
1. Chapter 1

Hey so I'm not sure if anyone's even gonna read this haha but just in case you do I had this playing on my mind ever since I saw the hilarious Thor Ragnarok promos 'Team Thor' and loved the idea of Thor finding a flat mate on earth and the fluff got me! This is just a tiny one shot I wanted to get out there ^_^

?

"Ellie are you here?" Thor called out in his usual booming voice eliciting a surprised squeak from Ellie.

"Yes I'm just getting changed!" She called back to him and he smiled at the sound of her voice.

"Would you like to watch a movie with me?" He called back through her door and he heard her shuffling around inside her room.

"Yeah that would be nice!" She shouted back. He heard more shuffling then her footsteps growing closer to him. "Maybe we could orde..." She began as she opened the door then yelped in surprise when she bumped against his rather solid form. "Oh!" She said her eyes slowly rising to meet his taking in every inch of his bare chest before finally resting on his toothy smile. She managed an awkward smile in response and mumbled an apology as she stumbled back slightly.

"It's quite alright. You were saying?" He asked leaning his arm out and resting a hand against the door frame. Her eyes were once again drawn to his muscles that rippled with every movement he made, his smile grew as he followed her gaze.

"Well I just-" she cleared her throat before continuing. "I thought that maybe we could order a take away." She took a deep breath as she finished and stepped forward ducking underneath his arm as she snuck past him into the living room.

"Yes! The uh- the kee-bob" he replied and she couldn't help but laugh at that.

"We can get kebab if you want." She said as she tucked her legs beneath her and curled into the sofa. "I think I'm going to order it this time if that's alright? Last time you didn't order any salad, just meat." She commented with a smile and he gave an awkward smile in return.

"Apologies Ellie, I have much to learn it seems." He said and she turned to him in surprise.

"Oh it's fine you didn't know. Please don't apologise." She replied abashedly and he gave a nod in response. "Do you want to choose a film?" she asked and he smiled at her before nodding again and picking up the remote control. After a little while he settled on a romance, one they had neither of them seen before. His intentions were of course to learn, the manner of humans and how they dealt with attraction. Thor wasn't usually a man who cared if he got things wrong, if he said something he shouldn't have, if he behaved in a way not suitable for a man in his position. And yet when he sat with Ellie watching a movie and eating dinner like normal people he found that there wasn't anything in that world that was more important to him than what she thought of him. He'd surprised both of them when he started cleaning while she was at work. He'd even sold some of his Asgardian items in order to pay the rent, a surprise he was saving for later.

Being there with her had changed him entirely and he found it didn't bother him in the least, caring for her, feeding her (not that the dinners he had cooked had gone down particularly well) these things that had seemed so trivial before were suddenly all so important and he hadn't the faintest idea why.

The movie ended and he wasn't entirely sold on how he was going to deal with his current situation. Lost in thought he didn't even realise that Ellie had fallen asleep beside him until a soft snore gave her away and he looked up smiling sadly at the vision before him. She looked so small, so fragile.

"Sweet little Midgardian you are working too hard." He murmured as he crouched before her and sighed softly watching the changes in her expression as she dreamed. "What I would give to know what it is that you dream of." Leaning forward he brushed his lips just barely against her cheek and stood reaching for the blanket folded over the sofa. He placed it over her as gently as he could manage and returned to his seat curling himself up against the arm of the sofa and with one last look to his Midgardian he drifted into an easy dreamless sleep.

 _Fin!_


	2. Chapter 2

Another tiny snippet of Thor and Ellie. I know it's very short but I just wanted to get it on here along with the other part. Hope you enjoy reading it!

Thor raised his hand to knock on her door hesitating only for a moment as he listened to her strumming gently from the other side. With a smile he allowed his hand to fall against the door knocking quietly, he felt himself almost saddened when she stopped playing and his heart beat picked up when he heard her call out for him to come in.

"Ellie..." He began nervously and she smiled up at him. "Well I was wondering if I could sit with you? I like music and you play nice music and I, well I should very much like to watch you play. " He stumbled out the words and her smile grew with every word.

"Yeah sure.." She began patting the space on the bed next to her and he smiled bashfully as he sat. "You know you're very sweet to say that but I'm really not very good yet so remember you asked for this." Thor laughed heartily at this and slapped her shoulder gently.

"Ellie you are truly wonderful, please play for me." He said grinning brightly, his nerves dissipated, replaced by the warmth of her smile. Taking a deep and slightly nervous breath in, Ellie held the instrument tightly to her and positioned her fingers into a chord on the strings. Picking the strings delicately she played a gentle song she had been working on. It wasn't much to her, the highs and lows of loneliness, that's how the song had come to be and the tune of it suited that feeling very well she had thought but she also thought it needed a lot of work until she would be completely satisfied with it.

Thor listened, his eyes never leaving hers as she focused on each movement, each chord, each moment and he felt home. There on Elsie's bed watching her play her guitar. He wished to hold her in his arms as she played, to feel her hair resting on his chest tickling his skin. To see her breast rise and fall with each breath she took. As he watched her, completely oblivious to the way his eyes had softened, the longing that lingered in them, he realised in that moment the most obvious truth, as clear as day yet up until that moment he had been completely blind. That flutter in his heart, the breath hitched in his throat, the fire that grew from deep within him that needed to rise up and spill out of him in glorious passion. He was in love.


End file.
